


I'm still Anne with an E- ( Season 4 project)

by Stefani2Lila



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Renew Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefani2Lila/pseuds/Stefani2Lila
Summary: Anne and Gilbert courting through distance, academic life at Queen's Academy, Matthew and Marilla's adaptation in Green Gables without Anne's lighting presence, the destiny of Ka'kwet and her family, loving development between Sebastian and Miss Stacey .... There are so many stories left to tell!For that reason, I made it my responsibility to give Anne with an E's fans the answers and, also, a season 4 through a bookWith a lot of imagination, this story has the mission of exploring the continuation of the story of our dearest Carrots , showing how the destiny of our dear friends from Avonlea is still in writng process.I would really suggest that you read and feel enchanted again by our beloved story :)
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Original Male Character(s), Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Josie Pye/ Original Male Character(s), Royal "Roy" Gardner/Cole Mackenzie, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix/Muriel Stacy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. A brand new start

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting my dearest readers!  
> Here is where our well- known story starts again, full of new adventures!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it, since that's my very first fanfic published in this website. Also, it's valid to remember that English is not my mother language, which may lead me to commit some mistakes while writing, considering that I translate to English on my own after writing in my first language. However, I really do hope you will be able to understand and have a lovely reading!

POV: Diana Barry

Laying in her dormitory's bed at the College's accommodation, Diana could not believe the day she had just lived, a completely life-changing experience full of excitement and joy, which made her realize, even in her tired mind, ready to fall asleep, that their lives would never be the same again. Not even a week ago, the brunette girl could never imagine the possibility of opening up her wings and flying high into Queen's Academy, in the city of Charlottetown. Even if she would neglect until the deep of her soul, the not so poor little girl knew that there was no way to protest against her parent's decision about studying at Paris, turns out the destiny of living stuck, forced to learn habilities of a respectable lady and wife was hers and no one else would be able to deny it. However, a simple act of kindness was enough to change what she previously believed it would be unchanging. Just a sudden visit coming from an elderly farm woman was sufficient to make her biggest dream slowly come true.  
Diana smiled, as she thought about that, realizing she not only was at her dream college, but also could count on the best friend she could ever ask for! Anne Shirley Cuthbert was, besides everything, her kindred spirit.

''Don't you think you should sleep, Anne? We both know about our very early classes tomorrow, and I suppose you do not want a bad first day'' Said Diana, looking straight at the redhead girl, who had eyes fixed on her reflection in the mirror at the wooden dressing table

''I will, let me just finish my letter to Gilbert first'' Murdered Anne, not even paying attention to Diana, all of her attention was directed to the pen on her hand, the possibilities pen

Diana smiled at the situation, so happy that her dearest friend was finally able to find true love and, even though Diana dislike flexing herself, she couldn't help thinking about her heroic act earlier at the train, when she opened up the whole misunderstanding situation with Gilbert Blythe

''You really do have a lot to tell him, don't you? You've been writing this letter for a whole hour''!

The dark-haired girl could easily hear her friend sighing before answering 

-''I really do, Diana! There are so many questions left to ask and I ....can barely believe I'm actually writing Gilbert a letter! Expressing yourself can be hard when it comes to love, that is why I had to be careful with my words choice''

''C'mon Anne, it's not like that's the first time you write Gilbert''Laughed Diana, remembering that time when Anne wrote Gilbert about the possibility of having gold in Avonlea, while he was traveling through endless oceans

The gorgeous girl noticed how Anne seemed alright with her comment, action which make her realize how open Anne has become to talk about her feeling with no fear or shame

''Do you mind?'' Asked as she stood up from her bed ''If I read the letter?''

''Of course not, here it is'' Anne passes the paper to Diana, who carefully read it all, eyes open as she gazed into Anne's poetic words

......

Dear Gilbert,  
I look like my mother!  
Isn't it wonderful? I know my looks were never something to be admired of, but the feeling of inheriting something from my mother is refreshing!  
Her name was Bertha, and she was Scottish, just like me!  
Isn't it intriguing to think that your dear Anne was born so far away?  
However, my home will always be Green Gables!  
But, for now, I'll have to deal with Charlottetown... don't get me wrong, it is an enchanting city and I'm finding myself in a deep excitement to get my academic life officially started, especially now that I have Diana as my roommate!  
Although my heart is sad to be so far away from you, considering that I was finally able to hear the voice of my heart  
I wrote you a letter, telling you about all my love and feelings, I am supposing you had never read it, hadn't you? I feel so sorry that our hearts are together when our bodies were separated by miles and miles away through the distance...  
Growing up in an asylum made me fear being loved by someone  
Fearing it wouldn't be real after all  
Fearing I wouldn't be deserved of such a delight  
But now I'm able to recognize that we all have the right to know this splendid sentiment  
And the truth, Gilbert, it's that a part of me knows it since the day I slapped my slate over your head  
I totally assume that wasn't the best way to show my affection, but how was an orphan supposed to express herself? Especially with confused emotions dancing around all the time?  
A lot of time was necessary to be able to read my heart's secret, then I finally realized that it has always been yours, Blythe  
These words represent hope for a bright future  
And I really wish our letter can calm down my huge desire to see, hug and kiss thee  
Sorry to disappoint you, but there are rules in this house and I'm required to sleep at the right time, Mrs. Blackmore can be very tough sometimes  
My first day will be tomorrow, I promise to make sure that you will be a part of every single detail in this particular new chapter of my life  
I truly wish you every happiness in Toronto, live your dream! Study hard and show the world the doctor you will eventually become  
And I beg you, do not forget to write me  
With life,  
Anne (with an E, just for old times's sake)

........

After reading the letter, Diana found herself in a state of deep emotion and happiness for her friend, how amazing the way Anne expressed herself perfectly using just words was!

''What do you think?'' Asked Anne, her eyes were as wide as the moon on that night 

''You are magnificent, Anne! I have no doubts Gilbert will freak out as soon as he receives it!''

''I hope he likes it'' Assumed, placing the letter into the envelope

''Now let's sleep, shall we?''

And with that, the best friends finally closed their eyes, both ready to rest and see what surprises the next chapter of their lives was hiding

It's gonna be exciting

POV: Gilbert Blythe

Gilbert Blythe was the happiest man alive, and against facts, no arguments were found  
The guy kept a smiley face during all his way to Toronto, the gift of finally kissing Anne was the best to light up his spirit! Diana was right, after all, Anne has been in his heart since she slapped her unforgettable slate over his head.... redheads could truly have a bad temper!  


''That's your final spot, Mr. Blythe''Said the carriage's driver as they arrived at the U of T's accommodation 

''Thank you so much for bringing me here, I wouldn't have made it before sunset without your help''Gilbert replied willingly

''Let me help you with your baggage'' The old man pleased, taking one of the bags in his arms

Usually, Gilbert would refuse the offer, claiming he was able to perform the service alone. Besides his huge ego, the guy dislikes bothering others when he could easily do something by himself  
However, at that moment, his excitement was so intense! In that particular situation, details were nothing but measurable  
His way to the dormitory was made with such a glimpse, every single detail that place compiled seemed to come from Gilbert's most lucid dreams, but now, everything was real, for his joy  
As he made his way through the door, the curly dark-haired boy faced a quite tall blonde guy, his appearance vaguely reminded her of the hateful Billy Andrews, although this boy had a funny, kind look in his green eyes

''Hello, you must be Gilbert Blythe, right! My name is Jack! Jack Dawson!'' The young man said with a giant smile ''It's a pleasure to meet you, honestly, I thought you wouldn't come, considering that the day was almost changing into a dark yet quiet night!''

''It is certainly my pleasure to meet you, Jack'' Gilbert greeted formally, while straightening his baggage ''I was late due to some things that happened in my way, fortunately, everything was settled in the end!''

''I hope so'' The future doctor replied with a laugh ''And how about you? What are you planning to study?''

''Law'' Jack replied without any enthusiasm 

''That's quite a noble course'' Pointed Gilbert

''It is, for sure.... but it isn't something I would desire'' Murdered him, with a sad look in his lighted fac '' My dad is forcing me to, it is a statement that his oldest son should follow his steps'' 

Upon hearing that, Gilbert was extremely surprised. His father had always encouraged him to follow his dreams so that he would become what he most passionately desired. It was such a pity that people were forced to follow a career with no passion or vocation.  
The two roommates spent the entire afternoon organizing the dorm and getting to know each other better, telling each other about their origins and stories.  
Jack was born in the United States and moved to Canada when he was just five years old. Raised in the great city of Hamilton, in the Ontario province, he was the son of one of the most successful lawyers in the region, and the eldest son of a family of 4 siblings  
Gilbert had also shared his life story with Jack, especially his adventures working at the boiler room of a ship, which Jack listened to each one with a showing interest.  
Anyway, nothing could surprise him more than the crazy love story between Gilbert and a girl called Anne

'' So you're telling me that you fell in love with the new orphan girl, even after she ignored you at the forest when you saved her from the mean Billy Andrews? And then you kept denying your feeling, despising the fact that you were exchanging letters while you were traveling the world? And that you had a slowly advances, until a day where you danced with her and finally realized the truth behind your feelings... and yet you could think about the possibility of asking another girl's hand? And, besides all that, you are telling me that the only reason why you are together now is her friend who was couraged enough to say some sort of things to our poor Mr. Blythe?''Asked Jack, visibly surprised at the back and forth rollercoaster that constituted Anne and Gilbert's love journey  
The boy laughed as he listened to Jack telling his own story, it was quite amazing how that boy was able to get every information quickly. Besides that, he felt like an idiot when he saw his story with Anne from Jack's perfective, even though he would never admit it.  
Sure it took lots of unforeseen to the two lovebirds finally be able to get together on that blessed September morning 

Some hours later...

''Blythe, why are you leaving bed? He have classes tomorrow, really early if you may ask'' Warned Jack, noticing Gilbert walking to the writing desk with a sleepy expression in his eyes, visible only by the candlelight

''I know, but I promised Anne I would write her, so I don't want to disappoint somehow'' Explained, remembering the moment when he and Anne promised each other to become penpals, right before he took his way to Toronto

''Are you planning on going to the post office now? Come on Gilbert, you know you can write it tomorrow! Look at you, you are nothing but exhausted! You don't know that much about health, for a future doctor'' The blonde guy laughed 

Even he couldn't deny how much he wished to write Anne, Gilbert realized that all his body need after a day full of adventures and a long train ride was to rest properly. And with that thought, he fell asleep, imagining all the possibilities life would bring him from that lovely moment


	2. A new day full of new adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Queen's Academy brings a whole new world ready to be discovered by our favorites Avonlea girls

POV: Matthew Cuthbert

The sun had already risen on the Green Gables farm and, like any other farm, activities and obligations had their beginning as soon as the first ray of light was present. It was a beautiful summer day, the leaves of the trees seemed to shine, and the birds singing certainly made the atmosphere even more pleasant. However, the beauty of Green Gables seemed monotonous, since Anne had left. As he watched the great snow queen (as Anne used to call the beautiful cherry tree), Matthew smiled as he remembered his little girl, the place had really changed with her presence, everything seemed to have more color and more beauty! Only Anne had been able to bring joy to their family after his brother Michael had passed away.  
After milking the cows, the old man returned to the house with a bucket of milk in his hands, so that Marilla could prepare the breakfast. The meal was ready after a few minutes: Bread and scrambled eggs accompanied by a nice glass of milk! As he watched the table set, Matthew noticed that Marilla had put a plate in the place where Anne used to sit, adapting to living without the lively little redheaded girl was a difficult task for anyone who dared to try!

''Matthew, where is Anne? If she doesn't get up now, how will she get to school in time and.... '' The lady stopped when she remembered that Anne was in Charlottetown, probably getting ready for her first day at the university. Matthew could see how chocked Marilla was as she received such a realization of reality.

''What if we invite Jerry to have breakfast with us? It's a sin to waste food" he said, trying to make Anne's absence more torelable

''That's quite of a good idea, but please make sure he doesn't sit in Anne's place at the table, you really do know how mad she would be if she knew that!'' Matthew laughed as he remembered his little girl's reaction to his practical measures in order to ease the pain of his dear Anne leaving the farm. Little did he know that his actions had deeply hurt her, making her think they would forget her! It was impossible not to remember Anne for even a minute, he was convinced of that statement

''Of course, I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll call Jerry'' He said, coming out of the kitchen towards the barn, where Jerry would probably be

The farmer did found his French working in the barn, taking care of Anne's mare, Belle, and her cub, Polly.

'' Bonjour Mr. Cuthbert!''

''Good morning, Jerry! How's Belle? '' Matthew a asked the boy.

Jerry could not help looking at Belle before he answered. She was such a beautiful, tall and charming mare! The beautiful animal was always happy and willing to help in the daily tasks of the farm, but in that particular day something seemed to be out of place

''She's fine, just like her cub... but there's something wrong with them, they seem so quiet! '' The young man finally answered, after a few seconds of hesitation

''I know this feeling, it's called missing'' Whispered the old man, trying his best to not cry

''Missing? Who exactly, Mr. Cuthbert? '' Jerry asked, clearly confused by Matthew's statement

''Anne... - Tears were visible in her eyes, and Anne's father felt his heart contract once more as he remembered his adopted daughter. As he looked at Jerry, he could see that no matter how much the boy insisted on saying that his relationship with Anne was not the best, since they were always fighting, he would also miss his great friend and, if Matthew risked saying it, sister of the heart.

POV: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert 

Anne woke up by the knocks on her bedroom door, indicating that the breakfast time set by Mrs. Blackmore was aproching and therefore everyone should get up, so that they would be ready for the long day of innovations ahead.   
By opening her eyes, the redhead could have a beautiful view of the first sun rays entering her room, making the comfortable accommodation an even more pleasant place! She walked towards the window, having a beautiful view of the garden which adorned the gorgeous house, making her boarding house look like a perfect castle, where Princess Cordelia would certainly live and enjoy the vivid image of a beautiful summer day.  
Looking further on, Anne had the vision of a cosmopolitan and bustling city, where daily activities were already beginning 

''Charlottetown is so different from Avonlea, don't you think, Diana? It's amazing to think about how two cities so close physically can have such distinct atmospheres! Isn't it exciting to imagine that we can explore every corner of this modern, bustling city?'' said the blue-eyed girl, who glowed with excitement as she imagined everything her new home could offer for her countless adventures 

''I should admite, it is a really enchanting city, but now you need to get ready, Anne! Aren't you excited to get to know Queen's?'' said Diana, worried that her friend wouldn't be able to get ready in time. They had exactly 20 minutes to go down and have breakfast with the other guests.

Anne was always quick to get ready, but that day she knew it would take longer than the usual to choose her dress. It was her first day at college, making a good impression was indispensable! 

''Diana, you are so lucky to look splendid in any outfit! I, on the other hand, have to be careful so that everyone in college has a coherent image with the woman I am now'' 

Before Diana could answer anything, Anne remembered the perfect outfit for the occasion: the dress Aunt Josephine had given her when she went to Nova Scotia in search of her origins! It was the first time that the redhead could see herself as an independent woman, so she pondered and came to the conclusion that such a dress was the perfect representation of her evolution and preparation for her first day at school.

''Can you help me with my corset? I'll never get used to do it by myself '' She asked her brunette friend, who helped her tying the lines of her corset, very gladly. 

''I don't see why you don't like wearing them, they're so elegant!'' Replied Diana, with a smile in her face

''And uncomfortable'' Both laughed at the commentary 

After getting dressed, Anne, accompanied by Diana, left her dormitory and, as she walked down the stairs to go to the breakfast table, she met her dear friends 

''Good morning, Anne! Good morning Diana!'' Greeted Ruby, smiling as usual. Despite having grown up, the girl had never abandoned her characteristic romanticism and innocence

''Good morning Ruby, how did you spend the night?'' Asked Jane, Billy's little sister

''I suppose you had a very nice sleep, since you wouldn't stop snoring for even a minute'' Josie replied with her usual sarcastic mood 

''Josie, I've apologized to you a thousand times! '' Cried Ruby ''! I promise I'll try not to snore tomorrow '' Protested the lovely blonde 

Anne imagined Ruby's snoring was a consequence of her nervousness for the first day of school, after all, they all seemed to have thousands of butterflies in their stomachs 

'' Come on, that's just anxiety! I think we're all like this '' Tille commented laughing, apparently the girl had read Anne's thoughts

''Why don't you go downstairs and have your breakfast instead of grumbling at the stairs? ' 'Anne could hear Mrs Blackmore calling them from downstairs 

All the girls silently agreed, and ate as politely as possible, talking only casually when they felt it was appropriate.  
Since Queen's Academy was extremely close to the boarding house, about two blocks away, they all walked together. It was a beautiful road to college, but Anne was the only one who could notice, since the other girls were in such a state of anxiety to be able to enjoy the beautiful city 

''I don't know if I can do that'' Ruby screamed, breaking the silence after realizing that they were only getting closer to Queen's Academy

''Calm down Ruby! Think of it as... your first day at a new school! You have the huge advantage of not being alone, since you already know 5 people! '' Said Anne, in an attempt to calm down her sweet friend

''It's true, we'll be together all the time!'' Diana completed 

''Together and beautiful! It's wonderful to finally be able to wear a corset, updos and hats! I've dreamed about it for many years- Said Josie, clearly happy to be able to wear women's clothes. Anne admired Josie for being so stunning beautiful 

'' I'm so nervous! We don't know anything about Queen's!'' Tille had remembered a detail in which Anne had forgotten: It was a completely new and unexplored world, but she was totally willing to face all the challenges of this new stage of her life

'' We'll know soon'' Jane pointed to the facade of the university, they had finally arrived, after a quick walk that had passed faster than expected, probably due to the state of nervousness of all ''Don't worry, my sister Prissy studies here, I'm sure she can help us to know the place ''

''Ready to begin another mysterious chapter of our lives? Ready to build an identity at Queen's? '' shouted the redheaded girl, pointing her arms to the sky, just like she did in that feminine ritual in the forest

''Ready!'' All screamed in unison, and so they climbed the staircase that gave access to the college entrance 

As she walked through the crowded halls, Anne felt an intense sense of peace and belonging, just as she had felt that night when she celebrated with Aunt Josephine and her friends. Each young student present in that place seemed to have a craving for knowledge in their eyes, and an enormous desire to be the protagonists of their own stories. The girl from Green Gables felt as if her existence in the universe was completed by that place, a truly magical feeling worthy of Cordelia's classic stories. The number of boys was extremely superior to the number of girls, that was something certain, but Anne was pleased to see a considerable amount of girls, it was incredible how society was changing little by little. The hope that the 1900s would bring more ladies to college filled Anne's heart, the little girl could not wait to discover what the new century that was approaching held!

''Are you new here?'' asked a seemingly elegant and cultured lady

''Yes, we're from Avonlea. It is our first year here'' The brunette in the blue dress and hat replied, with her usual extreme politeness 

''Sure! You are very welcome! I am one of the coordinators, I will guide you on a tour of the college, and soon after that I will lead you to the classroom where you will study''

Queens was, in fact, far bigger than Anne's imagination had been able to think. There were so many study spaces, huge rooms! 

''And that's the library! We have a great collection of books by the most prestigious artists from all over England, the United States and Canada! In this space, you can read, do your homework, study and....'' The lady kept explaining about the huge library , but something took Anne's attention away 

There was a table in the corner of the library, full of boys concentrating on their reading. Apparently, a normal scene for an academic environment, but such a recognizable voice stood out in the middle of the circle of students 

''When you were going to tell me that you would be studying in Queens? '' Asked the redhead, clearly in a state of deep excitement at having such a beloved person there

''I didn't think our last meeting was the ideal time for such a revelation'' Sayed the boy, turning to face Anne

''Cole! You have no idea how happy I am to know that I will have the honor to be your classmate again!'' She shouted with happiness as she hugged her best friend. They had seen each other the day before, but nothing was like seeing him in college!

''It's great to study with you again, Anne! '' Cole was beautiful, as always. His brown beret matched perfectly with his vest... ''God! I thought that day I saw you in that outfit was a unique blessing! I can't believe I'm having the honor of seeing you like this again, Anne! You have no idea how splendid you look in green'' Commented the blonde, as he noticed his friend's dress

''Won't you introduce me to your friends? '' Asked Anne , with a smile on her face. So it was these fellows that Cole had commented on, she thought 

''They already know you, I told them a lot about you, trust me! Anne, this is Joseph, Willian and Nathaniel'' The blond said, clearly excited to be introducing his friends

''It's a great pleasure to meet you! It's very nice to know that you take such good care of my dear friend Cole'' The girl in the green dress answered, and then greeted each one with a handshake '' I just don't understand one thing...''

''I knew you would have a follow more questions, I know you so well, Anne!'' Cole smiled at his friend 

''Weren't you studying at the Arts Academy? I don't understand why you are at Queen's- Questioned the little redhead 

''And I still study, but Aunt Josephine suggested that I go to college, because every artist should be cultured enough to be aware of his art, so here I am!''

''That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!''

''Class must be about to start, we'd better hurry'' Pondered one of Cole's friends, whom Anne believed was Willian 

''Oh God! I got lost from the guide group! And now I don't even know in which class I'm in!'' Annie got desperate 

''Calm down, we're probably in the same class'' Colle said with a smile on his face 

And then the old friends walked up to a seemingly large room, it was closed by a large, tall wooden door, indicating that the teacher had already arrived

''What a nice first day at school... '' Snorted the redheaded girl 

''Do you think it's feasible that we risk going in? '' Asked one of Cole's friends, who Anne didn't make an effort to reconize, since she was already extremely nervous about her delay

''I'll go in, teachers don't intimidate me in any possible way'' And so, Cole opened the door

Anne was paralyzed by the vision she had, right in front of the board, her former and so feared teacher, Mr. Phillips, was standing

''Cole! Willian! Joseph! Nathaniel! It's good to see you here and... Anne with E is your name, right? '' asked the teacher, to Anne's surprise, in a nice and welcoming tone. That smiling and pleasant man could not be the grumpy and wicked Mr. Phillips, Anne thought, some explanation should exist for all this... does he have a twin brother with a totally opposite personality and yet that looks so equal in looks? That would certainly give a nice plot for one of her stories, she noted 

''Don't just stand there, you can sit down. Diana made sure to keep the seat next to her for you, Anne'' How could he know their names? Such a mystery puzzled her more and more 

''Well, as I was saying, you can call me Mr Phillips, I'll be your grammar teacher. Many may not recognize it, but this subject is of extreme importance for any profession or occupation'' 

Anne sighed in shock... so this really was her so traumatic first teacher? The same man who constantly humiliated her and mistreated Cole mercilessly? She was very curious to understand the whole situation, but preferred to wait until the end of class to investigate further. She would not dare to talk in his class, memories of her first days at Avonlea's school floated in her restless and doubtful mind

After what sounded like an eternity for Anne's keen sense of curiosity, the class finally ended. As they walked the halls, looking for where the next class would be, Anne asked aloud so that all her friends could hear 

''What was it that my eyes just saw? Who is that teacher?''

'' No one but Mr. Phillips'' answered Ruby

''I already knew that, he moved to Charlottetown after being abandoned at the altar by my sister'' Jane pointed 

''But... he seems so... so... '' Anne could barely find the right words 

''Different? People change, Anne'' Cole protested 

''How? '' She asked in disbelief 

''That's a subject we should talk about in a private place, but let's just say that people change people" explained Cole. 

''The secret of life... of course! How could I not have thought about that before?'' Anne was euphoric about her supposed discovery

The rest of the day went normally, and everyone was delighted. All the subjects they were going to study seemed interesting and important, and most of the teachers seemed to be good people. None of them would ever beat Miss Stacey, thought Anne, but it was good to know that her education was apparently in good hands.  
After classes were over, the girls went to the tea house, in the company of Cole, who would arrive a little late at the Arts Academy, in order to explain the girls the real reason for the unusual transformation of the well-known teacher, now a professor

''So, tell us everything!'' Josie was dying of curiosity

''You have to promise you won't tell anyone about this, Josie'' Jane said, looking directly into her friend's eyes 

''And do I even have someone else to tell? You're the only ones I know here''

'' Well, let's just say Mr Phillips made a great friend here in Charlottetown, his name is Pierre. Pierre is French and he teaches art at the academy where I study painting. He is an incredible person, kind, cheerful, always sees the good side of life and he is passionate about smiles. As they became friends, Pierre has helped him a lot, he was able to turn Mr. Phillips into a happy and self-confident person! '' Explained Cole carefully

''That is a beautiful story! Friendships are really magical'' Tille said amidst a broad smile

''Well, Diana and I need to go to the post office to... ''Anne stopped when she realized that with all the exciment of the first day of college, she had forgotten to tell them about her and Gilbert 

''Send a letter to Gilbert?'' Deduced Josie, with a little smile

''Yes... I mean, of course not!Oh! I...is...'' Finding the right words to explain in a coherent way that wouldn't hurt Ruby was an extremely complicated task 

''Anne, Josie and I saw you and Gilbert kissing at the parlour yesterday by the window '' Ruby said, with an indecipherable expression. Would Anne have hurt your dear friend?

-Ruby, I'm so sorry... -

''It's alright, Anne. I'm the one who must be sorry, I know my platonic, childlike passion has kept you away from Gilbert for all these years, and I'm really sorry. He wasn't and never was mine to have the right to prevent any interaction between the two of you, I was very dumb for doing that''

''Dont, Ruby, I understand you perfectly! Are you sure you're not even a little upset?'' Asked Anne

''And why would I be? I have Moody now'' Ruby said laughing ''Gilbert's my childhood crush, and deep down he's always been yours'' 

Anne felt extremely relieved to hear that she could love Gilbert without any kind of resentment! Also, noticing Ruby's evolution over the way she felt was something rewarding to witness, her innocence was turning into a pure and conscious romanticism 

''I will go with you to the post office, the academy of arts where I study is located nearby '' Offered Cole

'' Bye girls, we'll meet at the boarding house later'' Diana said, as she said goodbye to her friends 

As they walked to the post office, Anne felt that the story told by Cole was not complete and so she took a chance by asking 

''Cole, does this friend of Mr Phillips' have the same meaning as Aunt Josephine's friend? ''

''Yes, Anne. They're just like me! I preferred not to mention that detail around the other girls, I don't know how they would react''

''Probably the same wat I reacted at first... but opening up to new perspectives it's never impossible!'' Diana commented 

'I hope they will be able to understand this equally beautiful way of loving each other soon!'' Said Anne

''So do I, because I can't stand to see Josie flirting with me anymore'' Laughed Cole

The group of friends entered the post office, and Anne kissed the envelope before delivering it, with the delivery taxes 

''I hope Gilbert gets it soon! I wonder if he had a splendid first day at school as I did!'' Breathed Anne

POV: Gilbert Blythe 

Gilbert woke up along with the first ray of sunshine, so that he could write to Anne before he got ready. He had so much to say, and it had been very difficult to find the right words to express his feelings, he hoped that his words might make his beloved smile. When he had finished his letter, he made sure that he had written some word incorrectly on purpose, so that Anne could have some fun by pointing out his mistake, just as they did in the letters they exchanged while he was working on the ship

''Anxious for your first day at school, Blythe? I swear I heard you sing even before the chickens '' Teased Jack, fresh out of his sleep 

''Surely, I can't wait to learn everything a doctor needs to know! '' He replied, clearly excited by the idea of studying medicine 

''I'm glad you're excited'' His roommate sighed sadly as he thought of his zero excitement to study laws and more laws 

''Look, Jack, you never tried to study law, did you? Maybe you could like it! I can imagine consulting you for some problem'' Gilbert joked, intending to cheer up his friend 

''Frankly, I can imagine myself helping you with the paperwork of buying the house where you will live with Anne'' Jack said laughing. His comment made Gilbert's pale cheeks turn to peppers 

As men, they both got ready quickly, and when they least noticed they were walking down the immense halls of the University of Toronto. It was a huge, modern structure, and Gilbert couldn't contain his anxiety to take advantage of its modern laboratories that would allow him to research to help advance medicine and cure disease.

''I think we split up here, buddy. Good luck on your first day, try to be positive" said Gilbert.

''I won't wish you good luck, because I know you don't need to! You were born for this, Blythe! Just do what you're supposed to do '' Jack answered with a smile, no matter how much he denied it, he was kind of curious to know what his law classes would be like 

''Are we gonna meet eachother during break time?'' The curly haired asked

''Of course, I need to get food somehow and I saw that you're bringing a lot of food'' Gilbert laughed with this comment, his friend had such a good sense of humor!

POV: Jane Andrews 

Jane was in the living room of the house, along with Josie, Ruby and Tille. Mrs. Blackmore had suggested they to do their chores for the next day, so they all decided to take the suggestion. There wasn't so much of a lesson, since it was their first day, which made the girls have the luxury of talking during the lesson. While laughing at a Ruby's story, Jane heard knocks on the door and, as no one wanted to answer, she stood up to the door 

''Billy?'' She was surprised to see her older brother ''What are you doing here? ''

''Mom and Dad sent me here, they're curious to know how your first day was '' replied Billy, which made Jane roll her, she would never be able to understand why her parents always needed to be aware of all the details of her life!

''All right, come in'' 

Billy stopped in the middle of the room and, noticing Josie's presence, he walked towards her 

''Josie, may I talk to you? ''

''Billy?'' Jane could see Josie's surprise with Billy's question. The two of them hadn't spoken since the incident at the country fair


End file.
